Missing
by NotANerd133
Summary: What if Zaheer and his gang got away with capturing Korra? Asami's more worried than anyone much to Mako's dismay. My take on "The Terror Within".
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Zaheer and his gang got away with kidnapping Korra? Asami's more worried than anyone much to Mako's dismay.

* * *

Suyin promised Lin and Team Avatar that Avatar Korra would be safe in the metal city of Zaofu. That had been a lie, however, when Zaheer and his gang got away with kidnapping Korra as they had planned. No one anticipated this, but Mako doubted otherwise.

They were in the courtyard the day after the event and Mako was sure someone had helped or taken part in Korra's disappearance.

"It doesn't make any sense. We've interviewed every guard in this place and not anyone of them is linked to Korra."

Bolin spoke. "I don't know," he said uncertain,"everybody is innocent until-"

"Proven guilty! Gosh, did I tell you that was my favorite line?" Varrick randomly showed up, spooking Team Avatar in the process.

"Varrick!"

"Sorry! I overheard your situation and thought I could shed some light on it."

Mako sighed figuring that he shouldn't doubt Varrick this time. "Alright."

"Well, a way to _really_ prove someone is guilty is to check their rooms because the items belonging to that person could possibly serve as evidence to the crime."

Mako stood their stunned. "Wow, Varrick, that was, uh, impressive."

"Anytime Mako. Anytime." With that he left Team Avatar to ponder their thoughts.

Mako felt guilty, granted that he blamed himself for Korra being gone. He thinks he could have saved her. He_ would _have saved her. What made him question his troubles was when he talked to Asami. Every time they spoke about the Avatar, he would carefully note how her voice sounded overly positive. It was as if Korra brightened Asami's horizon and, though it didn't matter, Mako was jealous of her. A year ago, it wouldn't bother him that his girlfriend and the girl who had a crush on him were best friends. Now, he had to reevaluate how deep their friendship really was. Looking at her in the light of day, Mako noticed Asami's discomfort.

They were still good friends, that much he knew, but something bigger than what he previously thought irked him.

Did Asami have feelings for Korra?

* * *

Normally, Asami would sleep for days if someone she cared for was taken from her. Not this time. Korra wasn't dead. Just missing. She would be a liar if she said the Avatar didn't enchant her. Korra was attractive, especially, Asami thought, with her hair down. The thought alone gave her chills.

Asami was prepared to take down Zaheer with her friends. Earlier, they found Aiwei was the perpetrator involved in Korra's kidnapping. Suyin had given her the keys to the jeep so they could track down the criminals. It was a risky mission. They were going behind Lin's back to do it too.

The young heiress was distressed over the whole thing. She even sensed Mako knew. He wouldn't handle it well. He was in love with Korra before, but the two were just friends. It meant her infatuation with the Avatar wasn't going to last and if Team Avatar was lucky, Korra would be right where she belongs. She needed to be around people who loved her and Korra would most likely not feel the same way about Asami. Best friends or not, Asami would do everything in her power to not admit her feelings. Besides, Mako started to suspect her of having feeling for girls. She would contain it, bury it deep within her heart if she had to.

Her bedroom door was bought open. An unkempt Mako stalking in tiredly. Asami stopped observing herself in the mirror and turned to look at him. He looked visibly upset.

"We're leaving soon, 'Sami." Mako rubbed lazily at his eyes.

Asami's eyebrows furrowed. "Why so early? You obviously didn't get enough sleep."

"Look," Mako stood up straighter,"I need you to just get ready so we can leave."

"Why are you acting rude, Mako?"

He sighed. "I'm concerned for Korra's safety just like you are."

Asami watched something flicker in his amber eyes. Realization maybe? "What?"

"Don't try and act cute about it. You and I both know how we feel about Korra."

Asami nodded slowly. "She's my friend too, Mako. Why can't you move on and accept it? Everybody else has."

The statement angered him. "You're pretending you don't even know! Do you want me to say it?"

She remained silent.

"Fine! You have feelings for Korra." His breathing was unsteady. "I saw how heartbroken you were after she was taken. I wish I could have done something-"

Asami raised her voice, her tone reaching out like an icy sharp blade. "I have feelings for Korra, yes. That shouldn't bother you. I'll suppress my attraction, not for you, but for Korra's sake. Happy now? Because if I hear one more word about this problem you have I won't speak to you."

Mako snorted, unfazed by her comment. "I don't believe your shit for even a minute." He backed up into the door way. "See you soon."

Her life was going to take a complete turn from there.

* * *

**A/N- You're probably wondering why I started this story. Watching "The Terror Within" I wondered what would happen if the bad guys plan actually worked and then this happened. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it or not but I'd love if you'd review and give me some feedback. Thanks!**

**~nerd**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: Missing**

**Chapter: 2**

**A/N- Thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews! On another note, I did not mention Asami's equalizer glove because I felt it wouldn't fit in with the story. So, let me just remind you she has combat skills. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

She woke up in the back of a van trying to recall the events of last night. Fear, something she hadn't felt since Amon took her bending, struck her right in her heart. Her blue eyes scanned the tiny space she was trapped in and for a moment she thought she was dreaming. _No,_ Korra began to think, _it's real. _

And she couldn't do anything.

Her hands were rope tied, her mouth gagged by a piece of fabric. Ming-Hua and P'Li were seated in the back with her. A conversation was taking place, over what she couldn't tell. It frightened her, the idea that she was a helpless human being in a scenario that wouldn't play out well. She hoped her friends were searching for her though a part of her wasn't going to rely on fate. Instead, Korra was going to be logical about the issue and not dive head first into a mass of problems. Zaheer and his gang wanted her for a reason. For what she didn't know. She didn't need to be curious about it.

She didn't want to be.

* * *

_I don't believe your shit for even a minute._

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Tension filled the car when the three teens went to locate Korra. Mako got into the backseat of the jeep, mumbling incompetent words Asami assumed was directed at her. She wasn't going to say anything. Bolin looked back and forth between the two, a confused gaze on his face. He wanted to ask why his brother and Asami weren't behaving like their usual selves, but he knew it'd be best to stay out of it. What went on between them wasn't his business.

Mako kept sending heated glares in Asami's direction as she looked at the rear view mirror. She smirked, clearly enjoying his anger then she frowned. This was supposed to be a rescue mission and here she was becoming distracted from the task at hand. She'd make amends with Mako eventually._ Although_, she thought bitterly, _he might not accept my apology given the fact that he's the one who has to apologize to me_.

Bolin was the only person with an exuberant attitude during the mission. He was always willing to take risks for his friends, but no one really questioned his actual motives. Mako was someone he admired though what he really wanted was to be himself. Mako managed to be successful at an important part of his own life and so did Bolin. Not that that mattered much because his older brother never gave him a glance once he became a police officer. Boin loved his brother, he really did, but sometimes he didn't want to be remembered as Mako's younger brother all the time.

Asami took the keys out of the engine. "Well, why don't look around for a bit? Maybe Zaheer and his gang passed through this town." The car was parked behind a huge boulder and it seemed that the road they drove the car on was nothing but sand as evident by the tire tracks left on the ground.

Mako got out of the car and immediately ran towards the nearest building. Asami and Bolin followed him and both made the conclusion that it was a bar.

Mako stood near the entrance and his amber eyes browsed the place in speculation. Men with swords and other weapons talked quietly among themselves as if the presence of a teenager in their space was normal. Flyers taped on the wall is what captured his interest. Bolin stood next to him and thought he had a pretty good idea why all four members of Team Avatar had posters and, like always, Mako corrected him.

"We aren't all celebrities Bolin. These are wanted posters signed by the Earth Queen. She wants us for," he read the language inscribed on the flyers,"taking conscripted airbenders_ and_ we have committed crimes against her."

Asami stood behind the brothers and lightly tapped Mako's shoulder. He turned around and found her facing the front of the bar. She stared at the men casually sitting down and giving her suspicious looks. She was terrified and that's when Mako's parental instincts kicked in.

"Let's go guys." He grabbed Bolin by his arm and gently grabbed Asami's. She stayed frozen in her spot until Mako pulled her outside. Mako didn't yell at her either. She was in shock because if they were to start a fight with a bunch of strangers, she wouldn't have an object to fight back with. He remembered the empty trunk of the car and wondered how she would protect herself when him and Bolin weren't with her. That's also what made Mako realize just how vulnerable Asami was most of the time and who she could count on to defend her.

Korra.

It occurred to him right then and there that even if Asami was to rely on her combat skills during a battle it wouldn't be enough if she was against benders. After all, she was the odd one out in the group for this exact reason. Korra made her feel empowered and gave her confidence to continue on despite how impossible it seemed. Now that the Avatar was gone, Asami must have lost her hope and it explains why she would want back down from any fighting all in fear that she would be fatally harmed.

_I'm a jerk for not realizing this sooner_, Mako thought silently to himself.

He watched as the others spoke with citizens and from the way things were going they hadn't gotten much information. Bolin wore a saddened expression while Asami didn't have nothing but a blank face. They weren't having much luck with the investigation.

The team was falling apart at the seams.

What used to be companionship and understanding was pure hatred and confusion since they had all lost their ways. Together, they were searching for Korra but individually they had inner thoughts that divided them as a whole. If Korra was here, they'd be working like they knew each other for years and now, with them all choosing to fail on this mission, division was imminent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story: Missing**

**Chapter: 3**

**A/N- We get to spend more time with Korra in this chapter. This also contains info from "The Stakeout".**

* * *

_"We are one step further to completing our goal, P'Li. The Avatar is in our possession now and I'm finally going to bring the Red Lotus to justice. Once we explain to her our plans, she'll have no choice but to join us in bringing disorder and chaos in to this world."_

Disorder and chaos were what Korra stood against. It's not a good thing. Power was completely thrown out the window with such a move. How the Red Lotus were to prove to Avatar Korra the positive outcome would be rather difficult. She wasn't on their side and, truth be told, she made up her made a long time ago on whose side she was fighting on. They weren't heroes, as much as those criminals wanted to be, they weren't and it's not like Korra trusted them.

Yet.

When she woke up a second time (this time bind from restraints) her head was pounding. She could see the people who kidnapped her though her vision was blurring out of focus. They were standing, talking, breathing which Korra was struggling with. She felt fatigued and wondered how long she had been knocked out. Probably two hours in the long run. She thought her eyes were open, taking in the scenery around her when really she was hallucinating. Colors appeared in rainbow flashes and drained Korra's energy. She tried catching on and adjusting to her surroundings, wanting to question the reasons her captives had for taking her. That didn't happen as she descended into darkness. It overwhelmed her senses. She wanted to rest more and that's what she got.

* * *

_Korra was back on the airship though she couldn't remember why. There was a hearth in the room she was in and she was shocked to find Asami sitting in front of the fire. Her body was still and rigid, the room went cold. Both girls had on sleep wear, Korra in her sky blue pajamas and Asami in her pink night gown. Korra hopped off the bed to comfort her best friend, but knew that something was holding her back. She didn't know what it was while Asami snapped her head to look in her direction. Korra hesitated moving forward._

_"Mako?" She sounded so fragile. Korra was lost._

_"What? Asami, it's me Korra. Where's Mako exactly?" _

_Asami continued to see past Korra like she wasn't there. In a matter of seconds Mako appeared...and managed to walk right through Korra._ Oh,_ Korra realized, _it's one of those dreams_._

_She didn't like it._

_Mako and Asami were hugging and Asami wouldn't stop crying. That's all she could hear, sobs piercing through her eardrums and Korra suddenly harbored jealous feelings towards the two. Why? She didn't know how to answer that. It pained her to watch Asami cry like that and Korra wanted to calm the heiress down herself. She couldn't express what she felt right now, though it was a jumbled mess of emotions. If Asami needed Mako more than Korra, who was she to complain? It was Asami's choice._

_Though this was disgustingly repulsive._

It's a nightmare. I'll wake up and forget that it existed._ She was lying to herself when she thought that. Really, she was._

_Korra tried to comprehend what she was seeing because everyone knows dreams are formed from your subconscious. Outside of this she was fearing for her life and somehow was thinking about Asami. She pieced the pieces of the puzzle slowly one step at a time. _My best friend misses me, me being with her all the time and just being captured out of thin must have frightened her, and she's probably dealing with grief too. Shit._ That left only one question which Korra herself wasn't prepared to answer._

_Why was she jealous?_

_She had given up on Mako so that meant only one thing: she was jealous of him. He was hugging and holding Asami and supporting her, something she couldn't do. Again, she wanted to reach out to Asami, to hug her, hold her, kiss her and then Korra literally hated what was happening to her. It only fueled her anger to point where she wished she was okay and she wished she could talk to Asami to tell her she was alright. _It'll get better when someone finds me. I need to know where I am. I want to go home, I want to survive...I want to live long enough to be with Asami in the end of it.

_Korra first thought relying on fate wouldn't help her._

_Believing__ in it would._

_Maybe._

_And the white light consumed her and she woke up._

* * *

Korra pushed herself off the floor, blowing her hair out of her face, and she focused on where she was. It was a prison cell, the metal door set ajar as if her captors didn't care if she escaped or not. That wasn't the case, however, when she stepped out of the cell. To her left was a dead end while the other end of hallway led to a fairly small room occupied by furniture and a dining room table. Korra didn't hesitate to head down the hallway, her suspicions from earlier fleeing her mind; they gave her the ability to choose, but why? Korra snorted, thinking they wanted to form an alliance with her but for what? She already made up her mind about whose side she was on.

She ignored the tiredness nagging at her body and continued walking. Zaheer and his gang had plans for her and if Korra had to negotiate with them peacefully she would. She wasn't going to land herself in hot water by acting impulsively anymore because, after all, that's what got her here in the first place. She thought her negative expressing of pride had faded but alas, it was still there, like a shadowy figure hiding in the dark. Korra reminded herself to not be brash when (or if) she faced them again and that would be a whole lot better than picking a fight with them. She was really getting the hang of this fully realized avatar thing.

As she entered the living room area, she took notice of the person sitting at the head of the table. A window behind him made her realize it was nighttime, again. How long was she out?

Zaheer looked up at her calmly. _So,_ Korra thought silently, _he knew I wouldn't stay in my cell. I wonder why._

The room was dimly lit by one or two lanterns, Zaheer appeared to be the only person in the room and Korra vaguely wondered where the rest of them were. Nobody said anything and Korra just stood in the hallway entrance, wanting to know who was going to instigate a question. It sure as hell wasn't going to be her. She heard Zaheer clear his throat. The conversation had officially started.

"Sit." Not trying to get on his bad side she sat down in the chair closest to her. She'd rather be standing up but decided against doing that. She didn't need to press her luck.

He got straight to the point. "You say you're curious about why my friends and I have taken you, yes?"

She nodded. Her eyes were closed and she kept them closed until she had a reason to open them again.

"You think we kidnapped you to harm you Korra?" He sounded too calm and too peaceful but that didn't bother her. What he said had an eerie vibe to it. Relax, relax, relax... Korra repeated the mantra in her head though it wasn't enough to stop her from freaking out. Her eyes stayed tightly closed and she thought if Zaheer could see her well in the dimly lit room.

She said to him,"Yes. Unless you have a valid explanation I _shouldn't _be here. What do you want?" Her voice didn't belong to her, it was weak and meek, something she normally wouldn't sound like at all if she was confronting a criminal. She tried to remember what changed her so suddenly; it was fear. It wouldn't dissipate and worried her from the top of her head to the bottom of her shoes. She started shivering, goosebumps covering her arms and she thanked the spirits that her friends couldn't see her like this.

"We all have our purpose in this universe, do you understand? You ask why we've taken extreme measures to get to you. Simple. It was our plan original from the beginning when we tried to kidnap you thirteen years ago." This intrigued her and her big blue eyes widened.

"What?" She knew they had attempted to take her when she was younger, but this plan was already made before she was born? It didn't add up with the information she learned.

"We are the Red Lotus."

"The _Red _Lotus? Are you similar to the White Lotus?"

He shook his head. "We are what the White Lotus was meant to be. After the Hundred Year War, the White Lotus lost their true purpose. The members came out of hiding and openly served the Avatar. They raised you in a far way compound to teach you, but at what cost? They're nothing more than bodyguards that protect the Avatar and work with corrupt governments. A great man named Xai Bau separated from the White Lotus to create his own society."

"That's a nice story and all but what does this have to do with you having to take me as a kid?" Korra wasn't ready for the answer he gave her.

"It was Unalaq's idea."

She looked at him bewildered. "My uncle was apart of the Red Lotus? "

He nodded, reassuring it was true. "We met when I was a teenager, after we had both joined the Red Lotus. We learned about Raava and Vaatu, and how Avatar Wan foolishly severed them, disrupting the balance of the world forever."

She disagreed with him. "Avatar Wan wasn't foolish! He was trying to restore balance to the world."

"He closed the portals, severing humans from spirits. Even you realize the error in his ways."

"You and my uncle planned to use me to open the spirit portals and release Vaatu? That's the excuse you're going to give for trying to take me?"

His voice stayed the same and his hands were folded in front of him. "Yes. Myself and the members of the Red Lotus could have taught you so much if we were you're elemental mentors."

She gave a monotone response. "It sounds like you wanted to brainwash and manipulate a four-year old girl." Korra didn't like where this was going. The way Zaheer praised the Red Lotus only gave her a negative view of them.

Zaheer tried to persuade Korra even further. "I wanted to show the Avatar a better path for the world."

Korra took a moment to breath. Everything was happening so fast and she couldn't control it. All of this information was overwhelming though she didn't expect it to be false since Zaheer was being completely honest with her. It was almost too easy, though she kept on talking to ease her worries.

"You said my uncle came up with the plan to abduct me." Korra focused on anywhere but his face when she told him that.

"Yes."

"How come he didn't get caught like the rest of you?"

"He wasn't there the night we tried to take you and covered up his involvement afterwards."

She nodding in understanding. It seemed like the type of thing Unalaq would do."He betrayed you just like he betrayed me."

"Yes. He allowed me and my friends to remain in prison while he pursued his own selfish goals. Unalaq transforming into a Dark Avatar wasn't part of our mission."

"What was your mission?" They obviously had two different sets of agendas to deal with her.

"I want to restore balance to this world."

Korra didn't get it. If Zaheer and his gang wanted to restore balance so badly then why would they do things the opposite way she wanted to handle it? Even if they had managed to capture her before, why would their methods be the best way to deal with certain situations? _Politics as the Avatar is a very complicated job_.

She finally loosened up and started laughing and said cynically,"I think our idea about what balance is are one in the same."

"You sure about that? Leaving the spirit portals open is a small step closer to maintaining world peace."

"What do you mean?"

"What's the point of having nations and governments? That's the same as keeping humans and spirits separated. You've dealt with an idiotic president and a power hungry queen. Don't you think the world would be better off if leaders like them vanished?"

"Well," She tried to word her response correctly,"I disagree with what they've done but that doesn't mean getting rid of world leaders will solve our problems." She pushed her chair back and stood up to leave but not before saying something she knew she most likely wouldn't regret.

"As an airbender I thought you'd be able to change your evil plans and do something efficient for the world like the others would. Instead, you become a bender hoping to wipe out order, saying that your cause will be order when we both know you're really creating chaos. I'm never going to have the same views as you and your group. I'm the Avatar and right now, my decision is final. Good night." She walked up the hallway and into her room, slamming the door angrily. She didn't want to break out of this house because she had no clue at all where she was.

_Whatever,_ Korra thought angrily, _I'll escape when the time comes._

She lost hope in her friends already.

* * *

**A/N- I'd just like to thank everyone for the faves,follows,and reviews. You guys are awesome. Next chapter will be up by next week. Don't worry there's more Korrasami to come.**

**~nerd**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story: Missing **

**Chapter: 4**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows.**

* * *

She knew her needs weren't that important but that didn't mean she would be a bitch and complain about it. This group meant the world to her even though the others denied otherwise. Asami didn't want to be known as a failure for giving up so easily on Korra. She had an excuse like Mako and Bolin did. They were true companions to Korra and Asami was someone who came up with the conclusion that her friendship with Korra was deeper than she realized. It occurred to her that choosing to lose the battle for finding Korra wasn't an option, especially since the search just started.

Was the team going to end because she had a squabble over Korra with Mako? Worse was the fact that Korra would have done the same for her and do everything she could to find anyone of her friends. _Things aren't stopping here_, Asami thought boldly, _there only just beginning_. Never mind if Korra liked her back or not. They had a strong bond that Asami wasn't denying and deep down she knew the brothers cared about Korra and wouldn't ever think of leaving her hanging. The boys weren't like that, were they?

"I have a suggestion," Asami said emphasizing the word suggestion,"we need to go back to my car or where I parked it at least. Who knows, we might hive missed some valuable clues. Bolin? Mako?"

Bolin cheerily replied. "Good going Asami! Mako, is this cool or what?"

Mako didn't take the news well despite the notion that Asami was nothing without Korra and what Asami told him now majorly effected his pride and confidence. "No, I don't think so."

Bolin sounded hurt by his brother's reaction, knowing full well that Asami was a good friend of his that could trusted. "Why not?"

"Yeah Mako," Asami answered,"why not?" She expected him to give her a shitty excuse because his way of thinking always had to contradict hers.

He wasn't afraid of her and most definitely wanted to piss her off. "I'm a real police officer Asami. We should just follow my orders when I tell you to-"

She was fuming, her fists clenching at her sides. "Yes, that's a wonderful idea. Listen to the guy that thinks, because he's certified, he can handle something that he's ready to quit on!"

"That's not true!" He tried to defend himself.

"Or is it?! You haven't shown the slightest bit of interest in this case and we just started!"

"I can't believe this Asami! Stop accusing me of being a bad friend to Korra!"

"You won't work with me Mako! One time," she pushed him against a wall, her voice faltering,"one time is all I'm asking. We can't give up on her! I don't care what you say. You want to search for Korra on your terms? Go ahead and do it. Since you won't consider my help, you can continue being the asshole everyone knows you are while I search for Korra on my own."

She left Mako standing there dumbfounded.

His mouth formed a straight line, his eyes trailing which direction she went in, and he was suppose to confess to Bolin what it was they were fighting over only to see his brother following her. He wasn't apologizing; what Asami did was break up the team further and turned him against his younger brother. It was a trivial situation and he was on the bad end of the stick.

Asami had every right to yell at him. He wouldn't bicker, his lips curving at the edges in spite of the shame that entered him. Stupid Mako, being insensitive _and _ignorant of how Asami felt—and then the dread found him again. He scolded at himself for his behavior and wish he knew why he kept having uncontrollable mood swings. Mako changed his mind, deciding to redeem his mistakes and give in to what Asami notified him of. Why was it that Bolin was so much better at being social than he was? It would make his life a whole lot easier.

His amber eyes had a look of resignation in them when he traced the lines in his vision towards Asami's direction.

He gazed on crestfallen.

* * *

Bolin earthbended a huge boulder out of the path blocking their view of the outskirts of the desert town. Asami was right and the two friends rejoiced in happiness over the discovery of Aiwei's jeep. Asami had already begun to search the jeep for clues. She checked the car seats and found a map. She unfolded it and her eyes skimmed over it. As she was reading the places on the map, Asami realized the only reasonable location was the Misty Palms Oasis.

"You should go to the Misty Palms Oasis, Boiln. If Aiwei is here he might know something about where Korra is."

"That's a great idea! One question though."

She turned to look at him. "What?"

Bolin stuttered. "Well, um, erm, you know...Mako?"

Asami's eyes narrowed. "What about him? He made up his mind Bolin. I'm just glad you're willing to support me through this."

"That's another thing I have a question for and, not trying to upset you or anything, but what made you so angry back there? I know my brother may come off as a tinsy bit irritable but he's only doing what he thinks is right."

"You really mean that Bo?" Mako walked towards them, an apologetic look on his face.

"Yeah, I do. Does this mean the group isn't splitting up?" Bolin asked ecstatically. Asami and Mako shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I'm not saying what you said is right exactly but," Mako smiled,"it was wrong of me to argue with you."

Asami replied mildly. "I accept your apology." She ran a hand through her hair and kept her gaze on her shoes. "It's me who should be apologizing. I shouldn't of done that. I'm sorry."

Bolin hugged the both of them. "Yes! Friendship prevails!" They all laughed.

"Now," Mako said,"what was this plan you had?"

Asami nodded. "I need you and Bolin to find Aiwei in the Misty Palms Oasis. Think you can handle that?"

Bolin raised a fist in the air. "Got it! Mako, you and I need disguises and fast. We also need interesting back stories."

Asami shook her head in amusement.

* * *

**A/N- Not happy with how this chapter turned out but next week we're focusing on Korra. Lin Beifong will show up soon. Anyone else see 'Long Live The Queen'? Poor Hou-Ting.**

**Until next time**

**~nerd**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story: Missing**

**Chapter: 5**

* * *

Time dragged on endlessly for Korra while she stayed in 'her' room. They gave her freedom, treated her well, but she was not permitted to leave the house. She splayed out on the floor, her hands behind her head, chocolate hair out of its wolftails which spread past her shoulders. The Red Lotus were having dinner in the other room and she knew the best way to find out their plans was to eavesdrop on them. Zaheer gave her the choice to eat in her own private space or with them. She chose the latter.

She wasn't thinking clearly. She made that decision for a different reason than what most people would expect. Korra just needed to escape. Their plans were her concern, yes, but Korra didn't want to take them on alone. She'd inform her friends on what it was they were up to as soon as she could find her way out. The conversation The Red Lotus were having should have been important to her. It hadn't sparked her interest at all and they'd begun it a few minutes ago.

Korra sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly. All she wanted was to see everyone again. It was stupid, the way she had fought to not get captured. She got knocked out from a Shirshu dart, which, although it went against her new found spirituality, was considered pathetic by her standards. That seemed to lower her self-esteem. _Maybe if I had tried harder,_ Korra thought.

She knew she was more than just a title. She wasn't the type of person everyone assumed she was, arrogant and spoiled her ass. Some negative opinions about her performance as the Avatar is what led her to the conclusion that Republic City didn't appreciate her. Even President Raiko became embarrassed to have Korra in the area.

It was strange of Korra to want to cry and breakdown while being held hostage. There was no one to tell her it would be alright, that she wasn't a failure and people still hoped she could bring balance to the world. The burden was a heavy weight to carry. She chocked back a sob, her eyes tearing up, but she wiped angrily at them, wishing they'd stop flowing, making her insecure. Korra shut her eyes as tight as she could and bit down on her lip, the blood tasting like bile.

Korra prayed that things would get better. They just had to.

* * *

The Red Lotus silently ate their food, a tranquility settling the dining room. P'Li sat next to her boyfriend, Zaheer, while Ghazan fed Ming-Hua because, after all, she had no arms to feed herself. The debate that was on the groups mind hadn't been discussed yet. Besides this being the first actual meal they had together in thirteen years, it was also the night before their plan went into action.

They knew what they set out to do and were finally going to accomplish it. The Red Lotus are anarchists, taking out world leaders, with a reasonable perspective on how the common people's life could be fixed. They border lined on the edge of society. Manipulating the Avatar on the slim chance that it would provide them with the outcome they were looking for.

Noises could be heard from Korra's room.

P'Li asked what each one of them was thinking. "What's she doing?"

Ghazan spoke. "It sounds like crying."

P'Li glared at him. "I don't give a damn if she's crying. We gave her freedom and she's wasting it by staying in that room you offered her."

"Zaheer, control your girlfriend please."

He grabbed her hand from underneath the table. "P'Li, calm down will you? We have to keep in mind that she's still a teenager. Mood swings are regular for people her age."

Ming-Hua snorted. "So what you told us was true? She gave you a speech and stormed off angry? I'm glad my teenage years are over."

Zaheer's laugh was smooth like velvet. "You know, it's nice to get back to how we used to be."

Ghazan nodded. "I agree. Who says prison convicts can't have a normal life?"

Things from Ming-Hua's smart remarks and P'Li's insults to Ghazan's jokes made the moment all the more sweeter. Zaheer had desired this for a while and wonders if it will last, but eventually all good things must come to an end.

"That's what you think? How is bringing Korra to the Earth Queen furthering our plans?" Ming-Hua interjected.

Zaheer casted a dark look at her, she squirmed in her seat and glanced away from his eyes. Going against Zaheer was something no one normally did, except P'Li who was the exception.

"Are you testing me?" He asked angrily. She didn't respond so he asked again. His voice was terrifying on many levels.

"Not," She kept her icy gaze on him, "unless you want me to."

Silence.

"I think we should continue our conversation." Zaheer ordered and the rest of them complied.

Zaheer's short temper only lasted for a few minutes before he fell back into his usual self. P'Li squeezed his hand, reassuring him that she cared.

"The purpose is to bargain. Korra is wanted by the Earth Queen and we have the advantage over her. I'll persuade her to follow our demands, and then I'll strike her. The riot in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se can attract the attention of the media."

"You sure she'll do that?" Ghazan prodded puzzled.

"Positive."

P'Li stated, "And if she doesn't? Your airbender tactics are becoming a nuisance Zaheer."

"P'Li, please, this is not the time to argue. We must be ready at dawn tomorrow. It'll be a long drive."

* * *

The bitter taste in her mouth grew stronger within the passing minutes. Korra kept blaming herself for how things were turning out. It slightly started to effect her sanity. She yelled at herself in her head, suppressing any happiness she had left to feel. It began to expand, the high expectations, the pressure, her failures over the past year. The memories caught up with Korra and to say she was fed up was an understatement; it was causing her to lose who she was. Tangled and jumbled in what she ached for and confused as to what her own motives were at this point. Would it make any sense to fight her way out of here? They had powers she never encountered but that hadn't stopped her before. She could do that now, prevent their plans from escalating any further.

_Bring Korra to the Earth Queen._

Why?

Meditating. Meditating was the solution. Korra was going on a whim and there was a slim chance of her really achieving anything. It was a hope spot, the one chance, the one possible decision that could alter her choice. Was it worth it?

Yeah, it was.

* * *

_Examining the Spirit World wasn't of concern to Korra as she awoke there. She didn't know where she was. It gave off a serenity that reminded her of what type of attitude she was to have here. 'Just think positively'. Though that was harder than it seemed. The reality that she didn't think this thoroughly through stumped her to no end. Where was she right now?_

_She kept looking off into the distance until a figure appeared. The person was round shaped, but the fog covered their body. _

_Korra stood in a fighting position, arms raised in defense to attack whoever it was. She put her arms back at her sides when she realized who it was, her mouth wide open._

_"Iroh?"_

_He also sounded surprised. "Korra? I didn't expect to find you here." His laugh was gentle. "It's good to see you again."_

_"You too," though Iroh noticed her face drop in disappointment._

_"What's troubling you?"_

_She stuttered. "I-it's kind of-I don't want to-ugh!" _

_Korra's shoulders slouched in defeat. Iroh nodded and suggested they sit. Korra listened, glancing at her side to see him sitting next to her._

_Iroh saw her head was down and put his hand on her shoulder, that's when she stared back at him._

_Her blue eyes tried their best to sparkle but she lacked the substance to truly appreciate his comfort._

_"I see you are in need of a friend. I'm always here if you need me, Avatar Korra."_

_"I know, Iroh, it's just there's so much going on that I can't seem to understand. Have you ever felt like you carried a burden but won't ever get the chance to redeem yourself?" She stared at the sky, her mouth quavering, then closed her eyes again, feeling ridiculous for asking such a thing._

_Iroh responded in the best way that he could,"I believe what's happening to you caused you to change your perspective of your life."_

_"It has, Iroh. In the physical world, I'm being held hostage in a house of criminals who, despite what I first thought, are set out on making me a weapon, a pawn that executes their scheme." Korra faced towards him, her voice cracking."I'm lost and I don't know whether to give up and wait for my friends to find me or keep on praying for myself that I'll find a way out which I haven't. I-I-can't take it anymore!" She broke into a sob, wishing she wasn't crying because that's not who she is, she doesn't resign to automatically behaving this way. The only other time she cried like this was her and Mako broke up._

_Iroh hugged her, trying to soothe her tears, but he patiently waited until she no longer had no feelings of pain and hurt and confusion. He went through the same process with his nephew when he discovered his own destiny._

_She pulled back from him, apologizing. "Sorry."_

_"I have a favor to ask you Iroh."_

_"Well I'd be happy to answer."_

_She cracked a grin."Thanks," Korra sighed."I was talking to one of the criminals, Zaheer, and he said something about a man named Xai Bou."_

_"Xai Bau? Oh! You mean Xai Bau's Grove."_

_"Yes, that's the place. Do you know where it is?"_

_"The Spirit World of course."_

_She hugged him."Thank you."_

_He hugged her back."You're welcome."_

_Korra stood up and waved goodbye to him. Off to Xai Bau's Grove she went._

* * *

**A/N- I'm back! Let's see: my internet was out and I could only type reviews from my phone and school just started last Thursday. I am going to update again when I have time to though. Thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews! Lastly, I've been working on some Korrasami one-shots recently so expect those to be posted soon. **

**Until next time,**

**~nerd**


	6. Chapter 6

**Story: Missing**

**Chapter: 6**

* * *

_She had only one goal on her mind and that was finding Xai Bau's Grove._

_She ran as fast as she could through the Spirit World. Her mind wondered if she had any time left. Her body was in her room back at the Physical World and it was only a matter of time before someone (possibly P'Li) would go and check on her. The thought made her run even faster. She felt it in her veins, the sensation that came with knowing how close she was to escaping and achieving her freedom. Of course she knew that her friends were still searching for her, but she wasn't going to play the damsel in distress. Not anymore._

_The only one that could save Korra was herself._

* * *

This was a stupid idea.

But it was Bolin's stupid idea.

And Asami also agreed with him.

Maybe it was how she placed her hands on her hips and smiled weakly despite the fact that it would get them nowhere. Or how she didn't want to squander what little hope he had at finding Korra. Either way, she did not express her opinion on it. Mako was sure she had a few words to say though she preferred to keep it to herself.

And so should he.

It's not like he didn't care that his ex-girlfriend's life was at stake. They were experimenting the possible choices they had. If one of them had a plan they'd all go through with it, adjusting it first, approaching it from a new angle or perspective then setting the plan in action. He thought they would always consider working out their plans this way. Though it was more of an unspoken rule between the three of them. Hopefully four if they found Korra.

He hated that word 'if'. You use that word when the outcome of a situation is uncertain and he wasn't 'uncertain' about Korra. They may not have had too many leads to her location. They may not have political leaders on their side who cared that she was missing. But Spirits be damned he hated how heavily they all relied on 'if'! What was the point in being optimistic when the people and the world around you were so pessimistic about everything? He knows they'll find her.

He doesn't care how that happens either.

* * *

**A/N-I apologize for the long absence of not updating this story. This chapter is _really _short and I also apologize for that. **

**Until next time,**

**~nerd**


End file.
